


Sherlolly Christmas story  2 – Peace

by kirsty_booth



Series: Sherlolly Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_booth/pseuds/kirsty_booth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Sherlolly Christmas Series<br/>Molly is meeting Sherlock's parents, and everything must be right especially the mince-pies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlolly Christmas story  2 – Peace

Sunday morning, Molly came through to 211B with a bag containing all the stuff she needed. Sherlock opened the door to the flat in his Pyjamas.

“Sherlock you knew I had just gone back to my flat to pick up these things. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter too much that you haven't gotten up yet. I need to get on with the baking, you'll have to have breakfast without getting in my way. Will your parents think it's too early for mince pies? Do they even eat them?”

“Morning to you Molly. I know you said you'd go and pick up those things this morning, but I didn't realise you'd even gone. It is very early on a Sunday morning for normal people, but not for my Molly I see. I will get up now and function fine without a meal. Yes my parents eat mince pies, who doesn't? I've never asked them about the specific date they would like to start eating them, but I'm guessing if the 6th December isn't too early for Christmas shopping in London, it isn't too early for mince pies.”

Molly kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “ Yes, it early in the morning for me too. But I've so much to do today, I wish you'd told me before last night that they would be coming over for tea. I thought the mince pies might add a little festive touch to the weekend. And as you don't think they'll disapprove, I'll go for it. Now go and get up, then you can help me.

 

An hour later Sherlock come into the kitchen. He was dressed, but his hair still looked a mess. Molly ruffled it. “ I hope you going to do something about that before your parents get here. No time now. It's all going wrong. I brunt the first lot and I thought the second were okay, but now I think they're undercooked. I'm not sure I have enough pastry for a third lot. It's using an oven I'm not used to, I should of made these in my flat and brought them over. I guess I thought we could spend the morning together getting ready.”

“And we can. There is some fruit cake in the fridge. We can call un-iced Christmas Cake, but actually my parents won't care. If we need to the mince pies, or anything else, I'll go to the shop.”

Molly opened the fridge and looked in it. “You think I'm letting you go anywhere on your own after what happened jut last week? And I don't have time, fruit cake will have to do. But you should have already brought some new cake in at-least, you've known for ages that your parents were coming to visit.” She dug past the body parts and plates of chemicals, until she found something that looked like fruit cake, but there was green mould covering it. “How long has this been here? Or is it another experiment? We'll have to sort out this fridge soon, you need food in it, and not food that has gone off. I'll go to the shops, you get hoovering the living room.

 

Molly came back twenty minutes later, letting her self in this time. Her arms full with bags. Apart from the mince pies she hadn't known which type of cake to get. She got a fruit, and gingerbread, and some fancy cupcakes. Then she thought she'd stock up Sherlock's fridge while she was shopping. He was standing by the window, playing the violin, O Holy Night, one of her favourites, but the room still looked a tip.

“Sherlock, all I've done today is try to make sure this afternoon goes well. I want your parents to have nice end to their trip, and a lovely time with their son. I need them to like me. But this isn't going to happen if you don't co-operate. I asked you to do one thing while I was out, have you done it? No, your blooming violin is much more important.”

Sherlock jumped up from the sofa, and took the shopping bags from Molly. “I didn't realise you were back. I'll unpack the food. I did offer to do the shopping. As for why I'm not rushing about this morning. I don't see the need. My parents aren't used to seeing my living room tidy and clean, I never worry about such things. This afternoon will go perfectly well without four types of bakery goods; Mycroft isn't coming, or at-least I hope not. My parents, just want to see me, and meet you. They are going to like you whatever you or don't do.

 

A few hours later Mr and Mrs Holmes arrived, they were all seated around the living room enjoying the cakes and pies

Mr Holmes took a bite of a mince pie, “Lovely, we stopped in a coffee shop yesterday, and I wanted one of the huge open ones to go with my coffee, but Jessica here, said no. But I'm sure these taste nicer, are they home-made?” He suddenly stopped as soon as he'd said it, realising it was the wrong thing, Sherlock glared at his father.

“No, I tried, but I wanted to make them here. It was using a different oven, well you know, no I guess you don't because you probably don't do much cooking. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that came out all wrong, I always say the wrong thing when I'm nervous.” Molly said burying her head in her hands. She was so embarrassed she ran out of the room to their bedroom.

 

Sherlock parents left shortly after and it was just Sherlock and Molly in the flat again. Sherlock was doing the washing up, she hadn't even had to ask him.

“Sorry I got so irritated earlier, I guess I was worrying too much about meeting your parents, but it went well I think, until I insulted your Dad. Now I'm not sure if the hate me or not. Sorry I was trying to apologise, I can't even do that right today.

Sherlock left the sink and put a soapy hand around Molly. “They don't hate you, Mummy told me as I was helping her into the taxi, how glad she is that I've met you, and loves what you're doing to me. Daddy had no right to ask outright if the pies were home-made, he said it meant to come out as a compliment, but it obviously didn't. And you only answered the way you did, which was honest not insulating, because you were nervous and panicking. Exactly what I wanted to avoid. I'm sorry I didn't do more to help this morning. Probably a bit bad of me. But I wanted you to stop running around like a mad thing. All my parents needed was some refreshments, and much more importantly to meet you. Until you ran off, they loved you, and were always going to. There was nothing to be gained by trying to make the perfect tea, or obsessively cleaning. That's why I didn't tell you about the visit till last night, I didn't want you to think you had to prepare everything”

“Oi, I wasn't obsessive with the cleaning, and your mum said how nice it was to see a clean living room.”

“ Well, maybe it is more important to her than I realised. But I've always thought that the best thing I can do before they come is to try and be quiet, organise my mind ready for a time of socializing. It helps me cope with being with my parents, and talking to them, more if I'm at peace beforehand.”

“Oh Sherlock, I didn't know, I'm sorry next time I won't try to make you be busy before people come over.”

“Thank you, although I shouldn't have needed to be so quiet this morning. When Mummy talked about how you'd changed me before, she said I seemed more at peace. And she's right, do you think I'm usually this calm 5 days after I nearly give into drugs? No, I'd still be a frantic mess, or wanting to break out and take them. You, Molly Hopper, you help me to be at peace with myself with your calming presence. I've never known anyone have this effect on me. I wanted to give you peace this morning, that's 1 of the reasons why I was playing the violin when you come in from shopping.”

“ That was a lovely speech Sherlock, I'm so glad I can anchor you, and that you are feeling calm after last week. For someone who can an anchor of peace for others, apparently; I've always been useless at finding myself when I'm about to be a hostess especially. But I'm going to try to learn from you. I'm going to try to be less busy for my own sake, before visitors come, especially over Christmas, when they are usually a lot of parties and friends coming over. I will learn to take time to be calm ready to enjoy my friends instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it, please leave kudos. Comments and Criticism also very welcome


End file.
